kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Parka Ghosts
The are hoodie-like ghosts that appear when the Ghost Riders transform using their respective Ghost Eyecons. All of them are based on a famous/infamous figure in history with abilities based on their accomplishments. They can also assist Kamen Riders Ghost, Specter and Necrom in their fights. Functionality Heroic Parka Ghosts The Parka Ghosts are unsealed from an object connected to the historical figure and enter a Ghost Driver to create a Ghost Eyecon. Once a Ghost Eyecon is created, the Parka Ghost resides in there until their power is called upon by the Kamen Riders. These Parka Ghosts retain the personality of the historical figure they are based on, and are able to communicate with who they fight alongside with, either when they are unsealed or when the Eyecon user is brought into the Eyecon. While inside a Ghost Eyecon, these Parka Ghosts assume a humanoid-like form. There are 15 heroic Parka Ghosts which can grant the wish of a Ghost Driver user when their respective Eyecons are assembled together. They are also required for Ghost's transformation into Grateful Damashii. In this way, the Parka Ghosts can be summoned to battle alongside Ghost. The Parka Ghosts can also possess anyone they want, in order to communicate with people other than Takeru. Kamen Rider Necrom has demonstrated the ability to subjugate Parka Ghosts to do his bidding. These subjugated Parka Ghosts have purple eyes when they are summoned, different from their usual eye colour. Later, the Parka Ghosts retain their usual eye color when they assist Necrom of their own free will. When a Parka Ghost is defeated by a Gamma (as seen in episode 38), it reverts back to its Eyecon form rather than being destroyed, and will still be able to battle at the next time. The majority of the heroic Parka Ghosts are available under the Ghost Change toyline, which allows simulation with the Transients. Gamma Parka Ghosts 's Parka Ghost being ejected after its defeat.]] An equivalent of the Parka Ghosts are also accessed by the Gamma Assaults, who are created from the Gamma Eyecons, granting them their own unique Empowered Gamma form, when they bond with inanimate objects to evolve from their Primal Body. Upon defeat by a Kamen Rider, the Parka Ghost is forcibly jettisoned as it explodes along with the Gamma's Primal Body and Eyecon, with the Parka Ghost returning to the inanimate object the Gamma bonded with. The Empowered Gamma can also absorb a heroic Parka Ghost before a Kamen Rider catches it in a Ghost Eyecon to transform into their Giant Gamma form. In order for the Kamen Rider to free the Parka Ghost and capture it in an Eyecon, they must first defeat the Giant Gamma to separate both the Empowered Gamma and the Parka Ghost that the monster has absorbed. There are special transformation Gamma Eyecons which when inserted into a device such as the Proto Mega Ulorder, are able to summon Parka Ghosts based on those used by various Empowered Gamma. This allows Gamma Superiors like Igor to channel the power of various Empowered Gamma. Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the heroic Parka Ghosts are provided by . See also *Eyecons - Collectible devices to summon the Parka Ghosts. Category:Form Accessories Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Allies